justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Missile Cowboy
Missile Cowboy is the eighth storyline mission in Just Cause 3. It is also the first of three regional conquest missions. Introduction Mission briefing on the map: "As Di Ravello launches a massive attack in Insula Fonte, Rico joins Dimah at the ruins of Di Ravello's Cima Leon CentCom tower. By hacking the system here, she believes she can permanently deactivate the terrible Bavarium missile housed in Cima Leon." Walkthrough There's lots of anti-aircraft missile fire in the background while Dimah's helicopter lands. Rico and Dimah walk into the tower's control room. She complains about "Bavarium burns" on her right hand and explains that she used to work for Di Ravello, who provided unlimited funding for research, so she gave him all her Bavarium-related technology. She then gets to work while Rico returns to the roof. There's suddenly several Medici Military U41 Ptakojester cargo planes, Urga Hrom D cargo helicopters, and CS7 Thunderhawk fighters carpet bombing the surrounding area. Rico is informed that all of Insula Fonte is suddenly a war zone and that for the time being, The Rebellion is losing. First you have to get to Cima Leon: Transmitter. Hack the marked console and destroy the big rotating transmitter that's a part of the missile system. At this point, a control bar will appear on the screen, displaying the status of the region, and the strength of the Rebellion and Medici Military forces in the area. At this point you can either go to the preset battle locations to help fill the bar, or simply fight the Medici Military until it's full. Every enemy killed, be it infantry or vehicle, will add to the bar. Rico will ask for the location with the heaviest fighting, which will turn out to be the town of Babica. This is the location of the first battle. It's fairly close by and shouldn't take you a while to reach. There's also no time limit to get there, so you can travel at your own pace. Once Babica gets with in view, there will be multiple columns of smoke all over the town and multiple large explosions down town (these are easy to miss and only happen once). Upon approaching the town, Rico is informed by Alessia that the military is bringing in more equipment by barges. Pay no attention to the Urga Hroch barges. You'll only be required to destroy the three CS Baltdjur APCs that are landing on the beach. The APCs will not be much of a threat, but there are lots of soldiers at the beach. If you run out of explosive weapons while attacking the APCs, get to the town's police station to get ammo from a weapons cabinet. Or use GE-64 explosives, but be very wary of military soldiers shooting at you. At the same time the town is full of rebels and the sound of constant small arms fire. There are very few Medici Military soldiers, so the rebels are easily winning the fight. As soon as the APCs are blown up, the fight progress bar gets an about 50% boost, even if they've been abandoned by then. Rico will be told to join the fight at a neighboring town. On your way there, you may notice a few military SAMs on roadsides along with destroyed vehicles and rebels fighting the army. During this time, Tom Sheldon calls Rico and tells him that the Bavarium missile would make a fine trophy for The Agency. Rico sounds annoyed and responds that he's busy right now. The second battle location takes place southwest of Babica, you can travel there easily by wingsuit or by vehicle, using the highway. When you reach it, there will be a battle involving enemy CS Odjurs. Destroy the tanks to advance. After you've filled the bar successfully, Rico gets informed that The Rebellion has won and that Insula Fonte is now liberated. An Eubus Eagle will fly past you and you have to grapple to it. Dimah explains during the cut-scene helicopter ride to Cima Leon: Silo that Zeno's missile control codes no longer work, because Di Ravello must have anticipated the defection. A missile launch is imminent. Jump out of the helicopter and Wingsuit to the missile base. Soon after the missile launch, you'll get within Grappler range. Grapple to the missile. This starts a cut-scene where Rico rides on the missile. Di Ravello talks to Rico via a terminal mounted on the missile and gloats about his imminent victory. Rico then destroys the terminal by punching it. He asks Tom and Dimah for advice, but they don't know what to do. Dimah says that the missile is aimed at Baia province and it will kill thousands of people. Rico then grapples the rear end of the missile and with great difficulty pulls the cable to adjust the rockets trajectory, thereby changing the missiles course. Rico will jump off and the missile hits the main tower of Cima Leon: Centcom, destroying it completely. In addition to the tower destruction, there will be a large crater where the Centcom tower once stood. Mario calls soon and asks for a meeting. Trivia *It's advised to liberate all of Insula Fonte before doing this mission, or the mission dialogue will make no sense at all. *Despite the rebels reporting to have liberated the region, there won't really be any additional liberation progress on the map after the mission. In fact if anything, the region is unchanged before the battle. *The name of the mission refers to an old American movie about a fictional World War III during the 1960s in which one main character, a cowboy, literally sat on a nuclear bomb as it dropped from a plane over Russia. *While able to be found before the mission, there is a vintage part in the crater that is unearthed after this mission, making collection more practical. *Concerning the missile: **The missile ride cut scene was momentarily featured in the game's opening cut scene. **The missile ride cut scene is similar to A Just Cause, the final mission of Just Cause 2. **Rico in this mission must be some kind of superman. ***Even if the grappler provided the means to physically alter the missile's trajectory, it would be severely impractical to actually pull the missile in another direction using just arm muscle. ***Plus, Dimah stated the missile was aimed at Baia province, which realistically would have some kind of GPS system to find its target. Seeing as Rico was able to alter the missile's trajectory, this would make the Bavarium missile unguided, which for a missile of that size, would be extremely unconventional in today's world. ***Perhaps the screen Rico punched was the guidance system. Even if so, the missile should've still proceeded to target, as very few (if any) modern guided missiles should have a built-in GPS to reach the target, regardless of whether the guidance system went out. **Considering the above point, this mission may be a reference to the 1978 movie "Superman". **Dimah states that the Bavarium missile "will kill thousands of people", yet when it hits the tower, it looks like it would only kill a few. However, there could be some sort of radiation to kill as many as Dimah stated. The size of the missile depends on the amount of fuel it contains. It's normal for long range missiles to be even bigger. **The missile was used strangely. In light of the above facts, it may be speculated that this was a test of the missile guidance system. All missiles need to be tested before mass production. ***It seems odd that the missile was said to be aimed at Baia, but when it leaves Cima Leon: Silo, it flies towards Aspera and Feno, away from Baia. If the missile was guided it could have turned around, but why it would have such a flight plan is unknown and impractical. ***Judging by the size, this is a very long-range missile (Di Ravello does plan to use Bavarium to take over the world), so using such a missile at this short range is a waste. Gallery Missile cowboy carpet bombing.png| Missile Cowboy Transmitter.png|Cima Leon: Transmitter. Missile cowboy Babica.png|Babica just before the amphibious landing. Missile cowboy missile launch.png|Missile launch at Cima Leon: Silo. Missile cowboy Rico on missile.png|Rico mid-flight. Missile cowboy missile hit.png|Missile hit at Cima Leon: Centcom. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Just Cause 3 Story Missions